


Bound And Alone.

by lizibabes



Series: Angst Bingo [13]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Home Invasion, Light Bondage, M/M, Robbery, Sex, Swearing, Threats, bondage toys used for non-sexual purposes, break in, held captive in own home, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt unable to move for angst bingo, helplessness for Kinkbingo, Other: hospital for Glam bingo, #56 trust for lover100, #23 handcuffs for smut_69 and concussion for 10_hurt_comfort. Tommy's sleeping when the break in happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound And Alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> Some dark themes, but over all not a dark fic, I don't think it is anyway.

He's not been sleeping well, so he'd finally cracked and taken some of the sleeping pills his Mom had gotten for him. Dropped off along with some groceries, he'd left them in the cabinet for a week. But another week he'd taken the damn pills and laid down on his bed. When he wakes up and feels like he can't move, at first he thinks maybe he just feels groggy, sluggish from the sleeping pills, the label had said that could happen. But then he realizes he really can't move, he's completely unable to move. He blinks hard, trying to see what's wrong, panic kicking in as he starts to think maybe there is something really wrong with him. But then he sees his hands resting on his stomach, hands clasped together and he'd never sleep like that. He tries to move them and sees his arms move a little, but his hands don't, but now he can see that his hands have been bound with bondage tape, almost to the elbow and it doesn't take a genius to figure out that the reason he can't move both his legs is that they've been taped up too. It had been in the other room, on the coffee table, nothing but a gag gift from Mike because he was leaving for two weeks and had known he'd miss Tommy's birthday. He'd said he'd give Tommy his real present when he got back.  
　  
Dave was gone too, at his girlfriend's for the week. So if both his roommates are gone, then this isn't them pulling a prank on him and he trusts them enough to know they'd never get someone else to do this to him. He tries to move, groaning in frustration when he can't, he has never felt this helpless before. He hears a crash in the living room, hears someone curse and he doesn't recognise the voice. He can't move and someone he doesn't know is in his apartment. He turns his head to the side, squinting in the dark. He can see his cell phone on the cabinet right by his bed, but he can't reach for it, can't move his hands and call for help. He hears another sound and glances toward the door. There is a man dressed all in black, his face covered by a plain white mask.  
　  
"He's awake." He calls out, which means he's not the only person here and Tommy feels his heart start to race. He tries to move even though he knows it's useless and he hates this feeling of helplessness, hates it so much that his stomach’s rolling like he might be sick. It only gets worse when the guy walks into the room and pulls a knife. He comes close to Tommy and he can't even try and get away, not even when the guy holds the knife right in front of his face.  
　  
"If you could take this, you could cut yourself free, go on, try and take it." The guy taunts and it makes frustration build up along with the helplessness. He could cuss at the guy, but he has a blade a hair away from touching his cheek, this guy could cut him and he'd be helpless to stop it. "Or I could cut you and there is nothing you could do to stop me, is there?" The guy laughs and Tommy wishes he could move, could hit him. But he freezes as the blade is pressed against his throat, lightly, not even breaking the skin, yet.  
　  
Another guy steps into the room, dressed the same as the first.  
　  
"Put that down." He orders and without hesitation the first guy puts the knife down next to Tommy's cell phone. He doesn't trust either of them, doesn't trust the first guy putting the knife down so easily, knows it doesn't mean he won't use it.  
　  
"Knock him out, we don't want him yelling and someone calling the cops before we're done." The second guy says firmly and the next thing Tommy knows is the first hitting him hard in the face, making his head spin. Even though he's expecting the next blow, he can't raise his arms to block it, unable to really move and completely helpless. He just lays there and gets hit again. On the third blow, he feels his vision dim and he's out before he can tell if he's going to get hit again, if he does, he doesn't notice.   
　  
++++++++++++++++++++  
　  
When he wakes up again, his room is filled with morning light and his mouth tastes like blood. He looks around, the knife is still next to his cell, but the apartment’s quiet, so maybe the guy who hit him just forgot to pick it up again. He hopes he doesn't come back to get it while Tommy still can't move. He doesn't like the idea of being helpless around anyone, but he's pretty sure he would have been hurt worse if not for the second guy. The first, Tommy thinks he liked the idea of using that knife on someone who was helpless. He doesn't trust the other guy to stop him, even if they did come back together.  
　  
When he moves his head, the whole room spins and pain throbs through his head. He's had concussion before and it felt a lot like this, so he knows he's lucky, sleeping right after getting a concussion is never a good idea. He could have never woken up. He tries to look around, he needs to get free, because if he's sick tied up like this, he'll choke on it. He feels the familiar nausea he's had with concussion before. He needs to get free, to move, because no one's going to come help him. He feels more trapped than he had last night and that's when he spots the bands of tape running over his middle, his stomach and chest, pinning him to the bed, so he can't even roll to the side if he throws up, he's trapped, unable to move, flat on his back.  
　  
On the dresser his phone starts ringing, but no matter how hard he tries to move, he can't, the helpless feeling back in full force. He hates this, he needs to get free, his phone and the knife taunting him, so close, but too far for him. He tries to stay awake, knows he needs to, but he's so tired that he can't stop his eyes from closing. He drifts in and out of awareness, each and every time he wake up, he wakes up feeling helpless and not knowing why and then he tries to move and it all comes back. He can't move, he's trapped in his own bed, in his own apartment, all alone. His phone buzzes throughout the day, taunting him, because he can't move to get it. It's dark again when he hears a voice and panic shoots through him; they’re back, the guy’s back for his knife and this time he's going to use it.  
　  
"Hey Tommy, I forgot to pack underwear, fuck, the place is trashed, wait, the TV's gone. Call the police baby, now." Dave; it's Dave and Kate.  
　  
"Tommy!" Dave yells and he sounds so afraid, but it takes Tommy a little while to realize what he should do.  
　  
"Dave, I'm in here." He tries to shout, but his throats so dry, he knows he's probably dehydrated and his voice slurs like he's drunk, but Dave must here him anyway, because he comes through the door.  
　  
"Kate, ask for an ambulance as well." Dave yells into the room and then he's right beside Tommy, trying to pull the tape off, he spots the knife, goes to pick it up.  
　  
"No, don't, guy didn't have gloves on when he held it." Tommy yells out, it's not the only reason he doesn't want Dave to use the knife, but it's the only reason he's giving. He doesn't want to have that knife anywhere near him. It's not that he doesn't trust Dave to cut him free without accidentally cutting him, he does trust him, but that blade was in his face  
　  
"I'm just going to get some scissors. I'll be right back, don't fall asleep." Dave says, sounding scared and it makes Tommy wonder how bad he looks.   
　  
Dave's gone and back in the blink of an eye and Tommy thinks he probably fell asleep, but he doesn't say anything to Dave about it, he's worried enough. Dave gets his hands free first and Tommy tries to move them, but there so numb that they still feel useless, unmoveable. He passes out again after that, thinks he hears Dave yelling, but he's not sure.  
　  
+++++++++++++++++++  
　  
He wakes up in a hospital room and the first thing he does is try and move. He can, but his whole body feels heavy.  
　  
"You’re awake." Dave says, but even though he recognizes the voice, it still makes him flinch, because that's what the other guy had said.  
　  
He looks around. Dave's next to him, and sat in a chair beside his bed is Adam. He frowns, he doesn't remember Adam being around, did he forget? He thought he could never forget anything to do with Adam; his crush is that level of embarrassingly bad.   
　  
"Adam?" he says softly.  
　  
"Oh my God, Tommy. I pulled up when they were putting you in the ambulance. You hadn't answered my calls all day. I got so worried, I called everyone and no one could get through to you. I should have come checked on you sooner." Adam says in a rush and Tommy's never seen him like this, almost franticly worried. He's not even wearing any makeup either.  
　  
"Wasn't your fault." Tommy croaks out, because it's true. Adam didn't do anything wrong. If you came to check on every person who didn't pick up after a few calls, Tommy would be driving to the houses of half the people he knows on a regular bases.   
　  
"Here, drink this, I'll get a doctor." Dave says, passing Tommy a plastic cup full of water. When he takes it, he sees how red his wrist is, a big wide patch of irritated and raw skin on the arm with less ink, but it still shows through the shading on his other arm. He doesn't want to know what his legs look like. he's gone to bed in a T-shirt and boxers, he's probably lucky he was out of it when they got the tape off his legs, he probably doesn't have a whole lot of leg hair left.   
　  
"I'm so sorry this happened to you, baby." Adam says softly, helping Tommy get the cup to the weird little table thing in front of him.  
　  
"Not your fault, thanks for coming to check on me." His throat hurts, his head’s throbbing and his face aches. He's never been much of a fighter. The only time he's ever been punched in the face was by Mike and that had been an accident. Mike trying to demonstrate a perfect right hook and not quite pulling his punch in time.  
　  
"I felt so helpless when I saw you being put into that ambulance, all I wanted to do was make it all better for you. I hated seeing you hurt, I'm not good with the people I care about getting hurt." Adam admits and he gently, so gently, like he thinks Tommy might break, takes a hold of Tommy's hand, the one with an I.V in, holds it carefully.   
　  
Dave comes back with the doctor and Tommy leaves his hand in Adam's. It's stupid, but it makes him feel safer, he trusts Adam to keep him safe, even though he doesn't need to be kept safe in a hospital room.  
　  
The doctor confirms what he'd already suspected, concussion, dehydration and a ton of bruising on his face, he has two black eyes, bruising on his forehead and cheeks and he's lost some layers of skin to the tape. The doctor tells him he'll need cream for his skin and he has to stay in the hospital while they get him retreated and so they can monitor his concussion. Tommy knows it's pointless arguing, so he bites his lip to keep his protests inside. He hates hospitals, ever since his dad....... he hates hospitals. He keeps telling himself it's just one day, it could have been so much worse, all of it could have been worse, but he can't seem to feel okay about any of it. He's afraid and he doesn't want to be here, but he's not sure he wants to go back to his apartment either.  
　  
Dave leaves for a little while, to call Kate and Mike. He explains that he didn't call Tommy's Mom, not wanting to panic her before he knew how Tommy was doing. So Tommy gives him permission to call her, but to tell her he's okay and that she doesn't need to come to the hospital. His Mom hates hospital as well, ever since his Dad had passed away. Through it all Adam stays, keeps right on holding his arm, even though it means his arm is at a weird angle and probably hurts. He keeps forgetting he can move, every time he reaches for his cup, so he can drink, he's surprised when his arm actually moves. When the police come, Mike is back, they ask to talk to Tommy alone, but Mike argues that it was his place that was broken into too, so he can tell them stuff and Adam just flat out refuses to leave. Tommy says he wants them to stay. The cops give in and Tommy's glad. He doesn't want to be in a hospital room without someone he knows; just the idea of it gives him chills.  
　  
"I woke up and I couldn't move." Tommy starts, they make him go over and over every detail till he's so tired that his head is dipping and Adam firmly suggests they come back another time if they have any more questions.   
　  
The nurses don't even bother to ask Dave and Adam to leave when visiting hours end and Tommy's glad because he does want to be alone, especially not here, in this hospital. He doesn't want to sleep, not just because he's in a hospital, he flat out doesn't want to sleep. Last time he slept, he woke up helpless, unable to move and even though he knows that something like this won't happen to him here, but he's still afraid. But his body has different ideas and he eventually can't fight it anymore and he feels asleep with Adam's hand in his.  
　  
He wakes up with a start, from a nightmare where everything was dark and he couldn't move at all. It felt so real, he felt trapped, helpless and he can't believe it was just a dream. Adam strokes his hair back gently, whispering soft, gentle, soothing nonsense. Normally he'd be embarrassed that someone had heard him, seen him have a bad dream, but he trusts Adam not to judge him for being afraid. Adam won't think of less of him, won't think he's less of a man because he was scared of a dream.  
　  
"Cops are back." Dave says, walking into the room with two light brown cups of coffee, giving one to Adam before he sits down. Tommy knows hospital coffee is horrible, but if they've stayed here with him, like he thinks they have, they probably need the caffeine.  
　  
Dave's right, the same two male officers come walking back into his room and Tommy had never imagined he would be here, in a hospital bed, getting questioned by the police. He hates this, the concussion, the way his body aches, how he has to just lie here helpless, it's not like he can help the cops, he didn't see anything, he can't help.   
　  
They crowd into the room and Tommy just wants to get up, runaway. After being unable to move for so long, he doesn't want to be here anymore, doesn't want to be trapped in a hospital, just to be asked the same questions he's already been asked, over and over all ready. With the way his head has been spinning, he feels like he's going in circles, the concussion throwing him for a loop, he doesn't see why they can't wait to question him till he's out of the hospital. Only they’re not there to question him. They've come to tell him they've made arrests.  
　  
"The finger print on the knife that was left behind lead us to a man called David West. He had a rape charge and a breaking and entering charge. When we arrested him, he tried to make a deal, gave us his partner’s name. When we went to arrest James Smith, we found stolen property from your apartment and five other robberies and we're chasing up a porn broker he was dealing with, we believe they are responsible for a lot of recent break ins." Detective James tells him and Tommy's never been more glad that he told Dave not to pick up the knife, even though he still hates how much it had freaked him out, how helpless he had felt when he saw Dave reach for the knife.  
　  
"You gave the guy a deal?" Dave asks.  
　  
"No, we didn't." Detective James shakes his head.  
　  
"Good." Adam says firmly.  
　  
"You got lucky, these guys aren't just petty crooks." Detective Rain says, looking pissed.  
　  
He doesn't want to talk anymore, he just wants to sleep. But he doesn't want to sleep, he's afraid to. If he sleeps, he's worried he'll wake up, helpless and unable to move. They gave him sleeping pills last night, he'll be glad when he's not in hospital, when he's somewhere he won't have to take medication. But the idea of going back to his apartment, to a place where he was defenceless, powerless, so helpless, he doesn't want to go back.   
　  
"Lucky?" Dave repeats.  
　  
"The women that were home when they broke in were left with a lot more than concussions." Detective Rain says softly and all Tommy can see is a white mask, a black hood and that blade aimed at his face, right there, so close to cutting him. He thinks maybe only one of the guys didn't want to hurt him; he doesn't think it mattered to the other guy that he wasn't a woman. He'd wanted to cut Tommy; he doesn't want to hear what happened to the others. He zones out till the detectives leave; he wants to leave; he doesn't want to be around cops. He wants to go home, well not home, just somewhere that isn't a hospital.   
　  
He starts asking if he can go home after that, but they say he has a concussion and they can't release him unless he has someone to go home with. Dave says he'll take him back to the apartment, stay with him, but Tommy doesn't want him to miss out on his week with Kate, her parents are coming to see them both and Tommy doesn't really want to go back to his apartment, not even with Dave. He really wants to leave the hospital though, so when Adam offers up his guest room, he jumps at the offer. So after almost two days in the hospital, Adam helps him get dressed, because when he stands up, the room spins; he really hates having concussion. He has to be taken out of the hospital in a wheelchair, hospital policy, but it's yet another thing that makes him feel helpless.  
　  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
　  
The first night at Adam's he doesn't sleep, manages to keep himself awake through sheer force of will. The next night though, he falls asleep and falls into a nightmare, like it had been waiting at the edges of his mind, just waiting for him to fall asleep so that it can drag him under. He doesn't dream about the knife or the men, he dreams about not being able to move, being helpless. He wakes up screaming. The blankets have wrapped around him, and he knows it's just the blankets, but it makes him panic when he can't move. He freaks out, but then hands are holding him down, pulling the blankets off him and he feels like he can breathe again. A light comes on beside him and he can finally see Adam, sat beside him, looking so worried he's pale under his freckles.  
　  
"Shit, did I wake you up?" Tommy asks. He feels shaky and helpless, he moves around a little just to prove to himself he can.  
　  
"It's okay, bad dreams, baby?" Adam asks, one hand coming to rest lightly on his arm, not holding him in place, just there, it's kind of comforting.  
　  
"I dreamed I couldn't move. I have never felt more helpless in my life." Tommy admits.  
　  
"It'll go away, you went through something horrible, but it'll go away." Adam says quietly, brushing the sweaty hair off of Tommy's face and he feels a surge of affection, because Adam isn't judging him and because he gets that Tommy will need time to get past this. He's not told anyone but Adam about how helpless he felt, not Dave, not the cops, not the doctors. He trusts Adam more than anyone else. Adam had stayed at his bedside in the hospital and Tommy knows he had promo work this week. He's not sure why he does it, but before he's even realized he's moved, his lips are pressed against Adam's.  
　  
At first Adam doesn't respond and Tommy whimpers; he wants this, has wanted it for a long time, but he's been waiting for Adam to make the first move. He doesn't want to wait anymore. He wants control of his life back. When Adam starts kissing him back, Tommy feels himself going pliant, like he does every time Adam kisses him on stage. He thought maybe he wouldn't like submitting to someone right now, had thought about it in the hospital, but he knows he's safe with Adam. The kiss stays soft, slow and it makes Tommy shiver. Adam's the one to slow it to a stop, drawing away and he's looking at Tommy like he's something special.  
　  
"Want to come share my bed tonight? Just to sleep. It always helped me keep the nightmares away, having someone else there." Adam offers hesitantly.  
　  
"I'd like that." Tommy nods. He doesn't want to be alone, can't thank Dave and Adam enough for not leaving him alone in the hospital.  
　  
"Okay, come on, you need to rest hun, that concussion won't go away if you’re not looking after yourself." Adam says gently and Tommy's not sure if that's true, but he does as he's told anyway, getting out of the bed that Adam's offered him for as long as he likes. He takes Adam's hand when he offers it and walks back to Adam's bedroom with him.  
　  
Adam pulls back the covers, nudges Tommy to get in. He lets Tommy have the side by the door, even though he knows Adam normally sleeps on that side. Tommy feels better being by the door, less trapped and he thinks maybe Adam guessed he'd like that. Adam's good at looking after people, but not always at looking after himself. They get in bed and Adam covers them over, unfolding the spare blanket at the foot of the bed, because Adam doesn't really get cold at night, but Tommy does. It's maybe a small gesture to some people, but it makes Tommy smile gently. Adam cares about him and when Adam cares about someone, he'll do whatever he can to look after them. Adam turns the lights back off and doesn't say anything else, doesn't ask why Tommy kissed him. But an hour later, when he still can't sleep, he reaches out under the covers and finds Adam's hand. He'd thought maybe Adam was asleep, but when Tommy touches him, Adam takes a hold of his hand, squeezes it gently once, before just holding it. Tommy falls asleep with his hand in Adam's. He does dream again, but when he wakes up, the helpless, sick feeling leaves him quicker than he had before, because Adam is right there, warm and solid, real in a way that the dream isn't.  
　  
++++++++++++++++++++  
　  
The next day Tommy expects Adam to bring up the kiss, but he doesn't. He cooks Tommy breakfast, acting like Tommy missed a weeks-worth of meals, not a days. He kind of wonders what Dave and Adam ate in the hospital, seen as the food's so terrible. He doesn't ask though, just lets Adam feed him. That night Adam asks if he wants to share his bed again, to sleep and Tommy says yes, even though he thinks he really shouldn't be sharing a bed with Adam till they have talked about the fact that Tommy kissed Adam and Adam had kissed back. He feels better in Adam's bed, safer than when he'd been in a hospital surrounded by people and security, being checked on constantly because of the concussion.   
　  
He has another nightmare and he wakes up Adam again. He sits up, T-shirt stuck to his skin where he's sweating, cold and clammy. He hates this so much, hates how the concussion makes him feel, but they'd told him in the hospital that it could take weeks for all the symptoms to go away. At least they will go away, he doesn't know if the dreams will.  
　  
"Same dream?" Adam asks.  
　  
"Yeah, I couldn't move. I hate that I'm probably always going to be scared of not being able to move." Tommy sighs.  
　  
"Give yourself time, Tommy. You need time to heal, physically and mentally." Adam says, taking his hand and Tommy's glad it's dark, because he's seen what his face looks like and it's not good, a mess of bruises. He's surprised Adam even kissed him back, looking like he does now. He's not vain, but the bruises bother him more than the concussion. He hates looking like a victim, someone helpless and broken.  
　  
"Are you ever going to ask why I kissed you?" Tommy asks. He doesn't want to talk about his nightmares any more.  
　  
"I kind of figured it was a comfort thing?" Adam says softly.  
　  
"What if it was more than that?" Tommy knows it was more than that for him, knows that somewhere along the road, on the tour, he lost his heart to Adam, he's just never had the guts to say anything though, but now he wants to face it, because it can't be worse than his nightmares.  
　  
"Is it? Is it more?" Adam asks.  
　  
"Yeah, it's more than that. You do make me feel safe, but that's not why I kissed you. I kissed you because I like you." Tommy admits.  
　  
"I kissed back because I wanted to. I think I've always wanted to. I never thought you'd kiss me though." Adam says quietly and Tommy kind of likes this, laying side by side with Adam in the dark, sharing secrets.  
　  
"I know I'm kind up fucked up right now; concussion, bruises, nightmares. But I'm sick of waiting to tell you that I want to be with you, if you want to be with me." Tommy blurts out, the dark room making him feel bold.  
　  
"You’re not fucked up, you’re perfect." Adam insists and Tommy moves closer, trying to see with only moon light to guide his way, but he finds Adam's face, his mouth and leans down to kiss him again. Adam doesn't even hesitate to kiss him back this time. It doesn't go beyond kissing, not because Tommy doesn't want it to, but because when Adam rolls on top of him, some of his weight on Tommy, pinning him down, he freaks out and Adam rolls off him right away.  
　  
"I'm so sorry." Adam says, groping for Tommy's hand in the dark.  
　  
"It's not you. I just didn't like not being able to move, even though I probably could have moved." Fuck, he's not helpless with Adam, Adam won't hurt him.  
　  
"It's okay, we should take things slow anyway, save heavy petting till after your concussions cleared up." He can hear the smile in Adam's voice. He likes that Adam is happy just being with him, that there is no pressure to do anything.  
　  
He sleeps in Adam's bed every night for a week. He wakes them both up at least once a night with the same nightmare. Being unable to move, being helpless and he's sick of it, so he decides he needs to fix it. When he tells Adam that as they’re getting into bed, Adam smiles, asking if he's planning to see a therapist, talk with someone, offers to drive Tommy if he wants someone there. But that isn't what Tommy has in mind.  
　  
"I don't want to talk to a stranger about what happened. I kind of want you to help." Tommy says, pulling off the T-shirt he'd put on when they got changed for bed.  
　  
"Anything you want, Tommy, I'll help you anyway I can." Adam says firmly, switching on a lamp and turning the overhead light off.  
　  
"Kiss me?" Tommy asks and Adam walks right over to where Tommy is sat on the edge of the bed and goes down to his knees, kissing Tommy, hot and sweet, tasting like cool minty tooth paste.  
　  
"I will never say no when you ask me to kiss you." Adam smiles, his arms wrapping around Tommy's waist as he shoulders his way in between Tommy's legs.  
　  
"I wasn't finished. I want you to kiss me, but I want you to be on top of me, pin me down, so I can't move." He's nervous even asking about it, but he wants to be put in a position where he's kind of helpless, but there isn't any pain, only pleasure. He wants to replace what happened with a new memory.  
　  
"Are you sure you’re ready for that?" Adam asks.  
　  
"I might never be ready if I don't try. I trust you, I know you'll look after me." He trusts Adam more than he's ever trusted anyone.  
　  
"Okay, but tell me to stop if it gets too much." Adam says firmly.  
　  
"I will." He won't abuse Adam's trust by lying to him here. His concussion is all but gone, the bruises already starting to turn yellow around the edges and Adam said they could do more than kiss once he wasn't feeling the effects of the concussion and he wants more than kisses tonight and he wants to start getting past his phobia. The doctor at the hospital had asked if he needed to talk to someone, but he hadn't wanted to have to keep going back to that place. He hates hospitals even more now he's had to stay in one. He trusts Adam, thinks maybe Adam is the best person to help him right now.  
　  
He lays back on the bed, his head on the pillows and then he waits for Adam. To start with Adam holds his body up off Tommy, kissing him, but not resting his weight on Tommy. He knows Adam is doing it to stop him feeling trapped, but that's not the point of it, he wants to feel trapped, unable to move and helpless, but with Adam here, he knows he'll trust that everything will be okay. He wraps his arms and legs around Adam and pulls till Adam gets with the program and lets some of his weight pin Tommy. He feels like he can't move, but he's not panicking yet, Adam's mouth on his distracting him.   
　  
He wants more, he needs to feel completely helpless, with someone he trusts. He puts his arms above his head and breaks the kiss.  
　  
"Can you pin my arms down?" Tommy asks, hoping that he's not asking Adam for too much. Adam just nods, one large hand circling his wrists and pinning him easily. It makes his chest tighten, because he can't move and he can't touch Adam, but then Adam kisses him again and it reminds him that he's not tied up and helpless. He's giving Adam power over him and Adam will never abuse that trust.  
　  
When Adam draws back from the kiss, Tommy blinks up at him in confusion, things were starting to get good. He was feeling good, maybe a little helpless, but not in a bad way, he trusts Adam completely and that makes all the difference.  
　  
"I have an idea, something that might help, but only if it doesn't freak you out. I won't mind if you say no." Adam says in a rush.  
　  
"What's your idea?" Tommy asks.  
　  
"I have some handcuffs, padded leather, they won't hold your wrists. That way I could pin your arms to the headboard and still have both hands free to touch you.”  
　  
Handcuffs; he'll be totally helpless if he lets Adam handcuff him to the bed. But he's rock hard with Adam between his legs and this is working and he wants Adam to be able to touch him more. He's scared, but he trusts Adam to make this good for him.  
　  
"Yeah, okay, let’s do that." Tommy nods.  
　  
"You sure? I don't want to be the asshole boyfriend who pushes their guy into doing stuff." Adam tells him and Tommy smiles.  
　  
"Boyfriend? You’re my boyfriend?" Tommy teases, because it's not like they've really talked about this.  
　  
"I, well, I want to be, if you want me to be, that is. No pressure, I mean guys are new to you, so maybe you don't want to label this, whatever is between us." Adam babbles and Tommy moves so he can kiss him.  
　  
"I do want that, want you to be my boyfriend." Tommy says softly, blushing a little. But he's had this crush for a long time. He thinks he's doing pretty well at the whole getting used to guys after only ever being with girls before.  
　  
"Then I'm not being a pushy boyfriend am I?" Adam asks.  
　  
"No, now get the handcuffs." Tommy orders and he drops his hands while Adam gets up off of the bed and pulls a box out from under the bed.   
　  
"Should I even ask why you have handcuffs?" Tommy asks as Adam brings them back to the bed. Leather cuffs that close with a buckle, not a key, chain dangling between them and he can't tell if they've ever been used before or not.  
　  
"Um, Brad bought them, we only used them once." Adam says, blushing.  
　  
"No wonder he always smirks when that vanilla bullshit comes out." Tommy laughs.  
　  
"Will that be a problem? Me not always being vanilla?" Adam asks, fiddling with the buckles on the cuffs, opening them up.  
　  
"I've never said I was vanilla for a reason, Adam. I have my own box of toys, only it's at the bottom of my wardrobe, not under the bed. I hope Dave didn't see it when he packed a bag for me before I came here." Tommy smirks, Adam looks equal parts shocked and pleased. Tommy figures they'll have plenty of time to learn all each other’s secrets, learn everything they both like in bed and maybe find some new things.   
　  
Adam kisses his wrists gently, the skin’s healed up well, but the tender press of lips makes his heart flutter. He puts his arms above his head, lets Adam put the handcuffs on him, tugs lightly and yeah, he feels helpless now. But when Adam pushes between his legs, claims a kiss, the fear starts to drift away. He's helpless, unable to move, at Adam's mercy, but he trusts Adam to take care of him, to know his limits. Adam kisses him till he’s breathless and then starts trailing kisses over Tommy's cheek, down his neck, stopping to suck at his collar bone. He moans, tries to grab for Adam, but the cuffs stop him, he'd almost forgotten. He's helpless like this, in handcuffs, but he doesn't feel helpless, because he trusts that Adam will never hurt him.  
　  
Adam seems determined to kiss all over his body, moving down to lick and suck both of his nipples before trailing lower and lower, but not low enough. He kind of wishes he hadn't agreed to the handcuffs, not because he feels afraid, unable to move, but because he can't make Adam touch him more. All he can do is moan and beg, so that's what he does, giving all the control over to Adam and he's not afraid.  
　  
"Adam, please more, you’re killing me here." Tommy groans as Adam trails the tip of his tongue over Tommy's hip.  
　  
"Want something, baby?" Adam asks, all wide eyed and innocent, which is bullshit.  
　  
"Come on Adam, please." He begs, straining against the handcuffs and he's not even closed his mouth before Adam's opened his, sucking the head of Tommy's cock into his mouth. It takes all the will power he has not to buck his hips, to get more of his dick in Adam's mouth. He keeps forgetting about the handcuffs, going to touch Adam, but he can't move his hands, but he couldn't care less because Adam's sucking his cock, taking more and more of him inside every time he bobs his head.  
　  
And Adam's moaning, like he's never liked something so much and the noises travel right into him, making him shake. He's helpless, but he loves it, loves Adam controlling his pleasure, how much he gets and when. He's close before long, moaning his head off and there's no way he can keep himself from being loud, so it's lucky they’re alone in the house. He warns Adam when he feels his balls drawing up, but Adam doesn't pull off all the way, just keeps working Tommy's cock till his orgasm hits, turning his vision white and turning his bones to jelly.  
　  
"Adam, take the handcuffs off me, I need to touch you." Tommy begs and seconds later his hands are free and he's moved so he can get on top of Adam, kissing him senseless while he gets a hand on Adam's cock. It's wet at the tip with pre-come, like Adam really did get off on sucking him and he loves that it did something for Adam too.  
　  
Adam comes, crying out Tommy's name and nobody has ever said his name like that, passion and love and a million other things he can't quite read. He kisses Adam, letting them both come down from the high of their orgasms before he moves so they can get cleaned up. Adam puts away the cuffs, but Tommy's pretty sure it won't be the last time they use them. He liked being at Adam's mercy, helpless, but safe at the same time. He thinks maybe he is lucky, the nightmares will fade, the concussion is already better and the bruises will heal up as well. He'll get over what happened, with a man he loves and trusts at his side.  
　  
The End.


End file.
